The story Within the heart
by metalatron-she-lives
Summary: I had dreams of playing with my children in the future. That all changed when I was 10. I was hit by a car and it paralyzed me. My elder brother waited on me hand and foot because i couldnt move at all. He always turned on the tv to transformers my favorite show. 10 years later my brother was maried...read the story to figure out the whole story.
1. the bigining part1

**My pc deleted all of my existing stories so I now present you with this new story.**

**Summary**_**:**__**I had dreams of playing with my children in the future. That all changed when I was 10. I was hit by a car and it paralyzed me. My elder brother waited on me hand and foot because I couldn't move at all. He always turned on the TV to transformers my favorite show. 10 years later my brother was married. His wife hated me with a passion...read the story to figure out the whole truth.**_

Let the story begin.

Most wonder at the possibilities when so young. I had dreams of growing old with a nice boy watching my children play in a large yard.

My dreams were cut short. I'll tell you the whole story from start to finish. Let us hope you don't cry that my life will set an example.

I was once a happy little ten year old, with nice stormy blue-grey eyes, and long feathery black hair. My brother was fifteen at the time _it_ happened.

I loved animals the same for my brother, John was his name he loved me and swore to stay with me after our mother had died of cancer.

One day it was really nice outside my brother invited a few of his friends over from high school. Of course _she _was there my brother's girlfriend. Alice whiler. She hated me with a passion though my brother never saw.

I was playing with my two favorite people beside my brother. His two most trusted friends Jackson Delari, and James Kenton. They were always there when Johnny wasn't.

When I say Alice smirk at me holding my puppy in her hands. She mouthed 'want the puppy' then she threw the dog into the street.

Before anyone could react I sprinted into the street and covered the puppy with my small body. Just before a semi smashed into me I screamed.

Days turn to months when I finally woke up. I tried to move but I couldn't. Johnny was crying so was daddy "Johnny I can't move" that made him sob and pull me to his chest. "I'm sorry Angel I'm so sorry" he sobbed and sobbed.

I spent the next 3 weeks in the hospital to make sure I wasn't in critical condition. I just smiled to keep the others from feeling sad. At night when I was alone I would cry and curse every god that dare take away my ability to walk, to feel, to even touch my own brother.


	2. the begining part 2

**HELLO AGAIN.**

**Hi sorry about the first chapter I can type very well. *laughs nervously***

The day I got home was horrible my friends decided they didn't want to be friends with a paraplegic so no one came to welcome me home. My brother picked me up and took me upstairs bridle style.

My brother would try to cheer me up by putting my favorite TV show on _transformers_ or he would buy me the action figures and transform them and put them by my bed.

I now have all the transformers I ever wanted even the rare ones, but I was still sad at everything that had happened.

For years I watched the world pass me by my brother got married to a girl named Rachel she's the nurse that took care of me. I watched as my brother had a little girl of his own.

15 years had passed.

I was now 25 and was at the end of my life I had gotten the same cancer as my mother. It was a sting that refused to be treated.

I cried again but my brother, sister in law, and my nephew were there this time. They decided to give me the time of my life for the next week. They took me to universal studios and got me a special harness to the _**transformers the ride **_I was so happy.

Something unexpected happened I got to meet Peter Cullen the voice actor to optimus prime and the rest of the Autobot voice actors. I laughed at Jess Harnell when he did Ironhides 'I just wanted to show her my cannons' line.

I was so happy back then. Tears streamed down my face as I thought of the past. I could feel my heart slowing down. "Johnny" I called out to my brother "Angel what are you doing up you should be asleep" he came over and placed his hand on my head.

"Do you remember that fanfiction I told you to read _**Grab It by the Horns **_a while ago?" I asked a little shaky. Johnny nodded "I cried for an hour after it ended why?" I chuckled softly at the memory of him crying.

"I want what _**Nightstrider **_had a peaceful death…big brother…I'm going to miss you" Johnny's eyes widened.

My heart was slowing, it was getting hard to breathe. "NO! I won't let you go please my little Angel please" I closed my eyes "please… I want this to not feel weak I want the beautiful wings as mom said I was meant to have…*ba-dump* it is in my name after all *ba-dump* I want the most beautiful wings that god could ever give me" my brother placed his hand in mine.

That day I had died with a smile on my face. I remembered my life as it was meant to be. I was running with the children I could never have. My name is Angel Romez I had died of cancer while being paralyzed from the neck down.

When my name showed up in the papers obituary the friends that never welcomed me home all those years ago came by and placed flowers near me. Alice was in tears as she placed an ultra-rare cybertronian Valkyrie in my hands.

"This is who you are meant to be Angel…or I should say GoldenValkyrie the only cybertronian Valkyrie to be sparked nearing the fall of cybertron…you are like so many who believe us to be alive. That's right I did this on purpose Primus told me so. It's the reason why I share a name with the pretender you hate." She said while shifting half of her face to its true form.

"You were meant to be this way Valkyrie I hope you can forgive me" Alice then walked away vanishing into thin air returning to the matrix.

**I hope that didn't freak you out too much**


	3. VALKYRIE

./_cybertronian_/.

"Normal speak/ sparkling grabble"

.:comm. Links:.

[Radio: humans/bumblebee]

In the dark I hear a voice, an all-powerful voice. It tells me things I can only dream of becoming. Though I can't really make out what its saying to me, but the words fill me of great hope.

The darkness I can feel it, its crushing me with a great force I can't even understand.

**Where am I? **

**Who am I? **

Thoughts buzz about my mind like a pest that will not cease its acts. My thoughts quickly traveled to my brother. _Was he going to be alright with me gone like this…I did die right? _I tried to move in my prison. Days seemed to pass as the '_room_' -as I call it- had gotten smaller and smaller. I thought of many plans I would accomplish as soon as I was free.

I was going to find my brother or I would search for his grave to weep upon to vent my frustrations on. With each passing moment I could feel myself be forced from my prison. It stung my body as it did so burning my arms like toxins but I refused to cry not until I saw my brother again. I was wet and sticky but something soft passed over me. I felt myself be passed to smaller gentler arms.

./_Our sparkling is perfect/. _Strange noises smashed together sounding like a garbage disposal with a spoon stuck in it, combined with a trash compactor trying to crush metal.Oddly enough it translated very well for me. The first _voice _was soft and kind ./_Yes my sparkmate in several ceni-vorns a V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E has never been seen and now we have our own…they are known for being beautiful beyond any normal femme my mate I will try to keep my men's servos off or her/. _

This was the deepest foulest voice I have ever heard but it made me feel protected as he spoke. I tried to open my eyes but it felt like I was turning on a computer screen. The image was so clear after. What was before me was the most beautiful soft blue robot femme with the most ruby red optics I have ever seen. The largest being beside her has the most devilish dirt silver robotic mech stranger than that he made me feel safe… it was Megatron.

They both looked down to me. All I did was tilted my head slightly and Megatron slightly smiled. Turning my head to the side I saw myself in the high gloss paint of my carrier. My audio receptors were like Viking wing things they had in the side of their heads. I had a slightly humanoid face with the exception of the two lines from the top of my helm to my optics then down to my chin. I was gold with black detail and my fingers are silver.

I basically look like a robotic Valkyrie I even had small metal wing nubs.

./_look at her so perfect in all aspects of light and darkness_/. My carrier said while gently rubbing my audios. Megatron looked at me with the softest optics I swear they turned slightly white.

A red mech walked in with a small bottle ./_lord Megatron she must be fed every mega-cycle and I assure you will have the strongest sparkling in the history of war-born sparks/. _Knockout said in his most kiss-aft voice ever. I snorted though it sounded a little strange making helms turn my way. I started to giggle making carrier trill in happiness.

.:Lord Megatron: problem: Autobots position: closing in:. Soundwave spoke as he usually did in a monotone. My sire walked off and responded while I was being fed some sweet milkshake like concoction.

My carrier –still not sure of her name- traveled down a long hall way. Decepticon banners hung decoratively most likely because of my carrier. Mechs have no taste in things. For the most part my sire's base was dull. _./well Lunarstar how's my little sister/. _

I voice made me choke on the sparkling energon _./just fine Starscream this is your niece Valkyrie she is very beautiful isn't she my brother/. _I stared at the air commander for a long time with wide optics he stared back obviously confused of the entire situation. _./I thought I told you to stay away from Megatron so you go behind my back and have his sparkling…sister you don't know what Megatron wants with the V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E line but I do…I will not let you damage this only chance at peace/. _

Starscream ripped me away from my carrier "what does my sire want with my line" I said thinking out loud and glaring at Lunarstar. _./I am sorry my sister but I am eldest and know of the terrifying power this young sparkling has bundled in that possessor/. _He shot her leg struts then walked off with me in hand literally I only fit in his hand.

My uncle ran past several decepticons I didn't recognize and one drone called _Steve_ not sure where he got that name from but it stuck.

Moments later I was in the cockpit of a cybertronian jet _./do not worry my sweetspark your other worldly knowledge is safe where I am going to take you/. _ I diverted my attention from the controls to the outside. The Decepticon capital KAON better known as Slaughter City. I let lose a little excited trill and warble.

We passed over KAON as fast and steady as uncle could fly. I sat in the pilot's seat and stared at the controls. I could feel my uncle question my gaze. _./yes young one?/. _ I smiled and tapped the glass then pointed to my own helm. "I know this world its cybertron"

Starscream stayed silent soon we flew over a large compound. Alarms blared and screamed so loud I covered my audios. Yelling all around forced me into tears it was so loud for my sensitive hearing.

_./Optimus Prime I have come with a request/. _Uncle transformed while speaking I was in his chest still. Optimus was tall like 24ft tall I'm positive that Starscream only reached to his stomach plating because I was staring at his crotch plates. I let myself warble in disgust catching the attention of said mech.

Uncle chucked nervously _./my sister had a sparkling/. _Screamer opened his thing-a-ma-bob on his chest and I slid out in all my sweet sparkling glory. Ratchet was the first to approach. I narrowed my blue optics at him and his green-ness. _./what exactly is the sparkling/._ They spoke like I wasn't even there and it irked me so.

_./The rarest of seeker a V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E…ironically it's also her designation please do not let Megatron get his servos on her so I am giving her to you Prime in hopes that her knowledge stays far away from Megatron/._

**Sorry it took so long**


	4. SORRY

**IM SORRY!**

Look i know i havent updated its just that i have been in the hospital for a while.

the doctors suspected i had lung cancer but turns out it was a weird string of virus so now i cant talk for a while.

Fear not i will write again its my passion.

AND... i have been writing the entire time i was hospitalized yay so i will poast in the next month

If i dont feel free to yell at me.

**THIS MESSAGE HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO YOU BE THE GREAT AND POWERFULL ****_METALIC LIVES FOR DEATH_**** MY TWIN WHO STILL HAS YET TO WITE HIS FORS STORY!**

**BYE SEE YA SOON!**


	5. the return of sorry

**I AM SORRY FOR MY LONG ABSENCE…**

**I WAS HOSPITALIZED FOR QUIET A LONG TIME AND HOPE THAT YOU ALL CAN FORGIVE ME WHEN I SAY THAT MY STORIES ARE GOING TO BE ON PAUSE FOR A WHILE.**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WANTED TO DO WITH THEM. **Haha funny

**ANYWAY **

**I WILL BE POASTING A NEW STORY SOON CAUSE I GOT THE IDEA STUCK IN MY HEAD.**

**IM SORRY **


End file.
